Namesake
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'What's your favourite position' I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out if that was a thinly veiled innuendo. 'In quidditch,' he added quickly. 'Keeper.' 'Not a seeker' he asked inching closer slowly. 'Most seekers like to show off. Too ostentatious.' 'Alright. Beaters' 'Too violent.' 'And chasers' I caught it then, his tone suddenly becoming too interested in my answer.


Namesake

James POV

I used to be jealous of Albus and Lily. Not because of anything material or physical but because Lily took after Mum and Albus took after Dad. So who did that leave me with?

The answer was my granddad, James Potter. I didn't realise that until grandma Weasley told me, but it was uncanny how similar we were.

'Hey granddad,' I said looking up into the stars. 'I don't know if you can hear me now or at all, but I could really use some advice.

'You see there's this girl that I've liked for a while now but she doesn't like me back. At least yet. Anyway, I need you to help me because, well if I tell Fred this story one more time then I know he'll kill me using one of Uncle George's inventions.

'I'm getting side tracked. But basically it started in third year when she told me off for pranking a first year. I know it's a weird way to fall for someone but I just did. At first I thought it was a crush. I mean, she didn't have red hair and everyone knows that Potters marry redheads.

'So I started asking her out all the time, just so that I could have her attention. I seemed to irritate her and that was fine because it meant that she noticed me. But the problem came in third year when other boys started to notice her as well.

'Anyway, I guess that I want you advice. Should I give up and forget five years worth of feelings?' I looked around for a sign but saw nothing. Sighing, I continued. 'Or should I keep trying?' It must've been just me but I could've sworn that the star that I had been staring at suddenly became brighter.

I guess I had my answer.

'James! You need to come and sleep or you'll be too tired to watch the match!'

Standing quickly, I walked to the tent. There was no way that I was missing the final of the Quidditch world cup.

As I passed Lily, Albus grabbed my arm. 'Guess who's coming tomorrow?'

I grinned knowing exactly who he was talking about. Why was it that she seemed to get along with the rest of my family perfectly well, but not me?

Oh well, tomorrow was another shot.

Normal POV

Smiling, I followed Alice as we weaved through the crowds of people.

'Fred!' She ran towards him and I followed as the Weasleys came into sight.

Immediately, I walked over to Rose, Albus and Lily and gave them a hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught James' attention on me. Instantly, I moved away and headed towards Victoire, attempting to ignore his crestfallen expression.

'Come on guys.' Why did Mr Longbottom have to be so close to the Weasleys and Potters?

Focusing on the match, I pulled Alice and Rose down on either side of me as England scored the first goal.

'I didn't know you liked quidditch.' I groaned internally, I'd managed to avoid him all day.

'Yeah I do.' I said turning to face him, acutely aware of his family's eyes on us even though they tried to act nonchalant.

'Well you don't turn up to the matches at Hogwarts?' He stopped before me, his hands in his pockets.

'Maybe I would if a certain chaser didn't dedicate every goal he scored to me,' I muttered aloud before I could stop myself.

'Well maybe it's a certain chasers way of showing that he cares.'

I sighed, having heard this already and turned to leave. 'What's your favourite position?'

I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out if that was a thinly veiled innuendo. 'In quidditch,' he added quickly.

'Keeper.'

'Not a seeker?' he asked inching closer slowly.

'Most seekers like to show off. Too ostentatious.'

'Alright. Beaters?'

'Too violent.'

'And chasers?' I caught it then, his tone suddenly becoming too interested in my answer.

'They're too persistent.' My answer was instantaneous.

'Some people thing that's an endearing quality.' He locked his eyes onto mine, leaving no doubt that we weren't talking about quidditch anymore.

'I don't. It irritates me.' As I turned to leave, he caught my wrist and stepped forward, his chest against my back, my heart hammering.

'Well, I'm a Potter. Potters are as persistent as they come.' The words were whispered, his lips touching my ear. He stepped away from me, releasing my wrist.

'You got head girl,' Alice said looking down at the badge pinned to my robes as I had entered the train carriage. 'Why am I not surprised?'

'Shut up,' I said pushing her playfully as an all too familiar mop of hair walked into the carriage, followed by his cousin.

'What do you want Potter?' I asked in exasperation.

'I just wanted to see my co-head.'

'Excuse me?' I sat up immediately and walked over to him. My eyes fixed onto the badge pinned to his robes. 'How the hell did you get head boy?'

'Is it really so hard to believe?' He sat across from me as Fred kept Alice busy.

'Well maybe I'd believe it if you were more mature.'

We were becoming friends; he stopped asking me out and I gave him more leeway.

'You're on time,' I said, the surprise evident in my voice as I found him waiting for me outside of the Head's dorm.

'Well,' he said standing up straight. 'You did say that I needed to become more mature and besides I couldn't leave my lovely co-head alone to do rounds, could I?'

'Very true,' I agreed as we began our rounds.

'That has got to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard.' I laughed.

'Nope. Not even close. How about...' He stopped suddenly and took hold of my hands. Leaning down his face was level with mine and my breath hitched. 'I've been womping my willow thinking about you. 'The laughter forced itself out of me. 'Or better yet. I'd let you handle my wand any day!'

'Stop,' I said once I'd managed to control myself. 'You know you're lucky you're funny.'

'Why's that?' he asked turning to face me.

'My mum says that if a boy can make you laugh and forget any problems your having then he's a keeper.'

'Actually I'm a chaser.' He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

'I'm being serious James. If a boy can do that, then he's very special.' I beamed up at him. 'You do that effortlessly.'

He looked a bit stunned but continued walking until he spoke quietly. 'You can have the port key to my heart.' The words were so quiet that I barely picked them up. He then seemed to shake himself out of something and spoke louder. 'Or another cheesy one like you must be magical, because I've fallen under your spell. How about your smile is like Expelliarmus. Simple but disarming.' He stopped again, wrapping an arm around my waist as the teasing tone fled. 'You must be my horcrux, because you complete me.'

'They're not cheesy James, they're sweet.'

We walked back to our dorm in silence and as I was about to walk into my room, I turned to face him. 'I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming. That's the first one you used on me right?'

I smiled at his shocked expression

'Goodnight.'

'What have you done to him?'

'Hello to you too,' I said as Fred took a seat opposite me.

'I'm being serious what have you done to him?' His face was set, his eyes glaring at me.

'To who?'

'James.' I raised an eyebrow. 'He hasn't been in to practice for a while and all he cares about now is being mature.'

'I-I don't understand how that's my fault.'

'You told him to be mature.'

'Wait,' I locked my eyes onto his. 'You can't honestly be blaming me. He didn't have to listen to what I said.'

'Of course he'd listen to what you say. You're well...you!' He exclaimed, standing up and leaving me confused.

I was sitting on the sofa in our dorm when I decided that something was very wrong.

James wasn't James. He didn't act like himself or even look like himself. His head was bent down, his focus completely on his homework. His hair looked as if someone had finally introduced him to a comb, his top button was done up and his tie was immaculate. He looked the part of the Head Boy but not of James Sirius Potter.

I walked over and sat across from him. 'James something's very wrong.'

He looked up at me, concern evident on his face. 'What?'

'This,' I said motioning to him. His eyebrows were scrunched in confusion.

'What do you mean?'

Sighing I stood before I messed his hair and then made his tie crooked. Then I took his hand and held it palm up. 'Where are the blisters from hours of endless quidditch practice? Your hands are covered in ink.'

Slowly he retracted his hand from mine. 'Don't change yourself for a girl James because you become someone you're not. If she ends up liking you because you act like someone else then it's not fair to you.' I stood up. 'Most of the time she'll prefer you the way you were.'

I looked up at Fred. 'I just, I wanted to thank you for whatever you did. It's good to have the normal James back.' He paused. 'Are you going to the match?'

'Yeah.'

As both teams took the sky to begin, Fred whispered something to James, whose eyes scanned the stands until they stopped on me. I gave a small wave and he grinned before turning back.

Watching James fly was... indescribable. He was born to be on a broom, that much was evident as he arked effortlessly between the opposing chasers and swerved the bludgers heading his way.

A cheer rang out through the crowd as James scored the first goal and almost instantly turned and looked at me. His eyes swept across my cheering figure before he flew back.

'How could you?' I hissed as I stormed into the Gryffindor common room, ignoring all of the curious eyes fixed onto us. Startled, he looked up at me.

'What did I do now?' He actually had the nerve to sound amused.

'You pranked a first year and to think that I actually thought that you might've matured just a little.'

He stood quickly, towering over me. 'I didn't do that.'

'Really?' I asked sarcastically. 'So my eyes must've been playing up, right?'

'Yes, I set up a prank but it must've accidentally hit the first year.' He clenched his fists at his side.

'Yes because I believe that.'

'Well you should because I set it up for Zabini.'

'And why would you do that?' I crossed my arms and levelled him a look.

'He thinks you're easy.'

I gaped at him. 'Wh- What's wrong with you?' I hissed at him, noticing the way that people seemed to quieten down.

'SHUT UP!' I jumped. James Potter didn't shout, well he did. He just didn't shout at me. 'Do you know what? I hate the way that you make so many assumptions!'

'I hate how you're so arrogant!' The words left my throat almost instantaneously.

'I hate how you think you know everything!'

'I do not. I hate how you're so immature!'

'I hate how after everything after six years you still look at me like I'm some ignorant douche bag!' The moment the words left his throat, I knew that he meant them.

'And I hate the way that you say things like that and make me hate myself.' The words were quiet, my mouth moving without my control. 'But do you know what I hate the most? The fact that you make me love you.'

I slapped my hand over my mouth and turned to run up the stairs to the girls dorms. Hands clutched my waist and turned me around. A hand gripped my chin and forced me to look up.

'Where the hell is your Gryffindor courage?' He asked his grip on me tightening as I struggled. 'You don't get to run away all the time.' I looked away from him until he forced me to look him in the eye. 'Did you mean it?' He asked quietly almost as if he was afraid that he'd been wrong all along.

'Yes,' I muttered quietly looking down.

A hand moved into my hair before he pressed a kiss to my temple. I turned to face him.

His other hand came up to cup my face before he kissed the side of my mouth. I sighed leaning into him but jumped away as I heard Fred give a shout of 'Finally!'

He laughed quietly as I flushed. I moved to walk away, trying to hide my embarrassment. He threaded his fingers through mine, pulling me to his side. 'No more running away, love.'


End file.
